Spoiled and Stupid: Absolute Chaos
by StupidTehKid
Summary: Spoiled and Stupid, Donald Duck's sons, live a life of randomness.WARNING: Donald Duck fans DO NOT READ!
1. Adoption

S P O I L E D & S T U P I D

K I D

I own Spoiled and Stupid. Kristen, Sandra, and Cassie belong to me, too. Amy belongs to Sonic. Zelda, Tingle, Beedle, and Ganon belong to LOZ. Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie, Goofy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie belong to Disney. I own Jr. Troopa's brother, Jr.Troopa and Kammy Koopa.

Chapter 1

Adoption

_"I'll take them, they look so adorable, right, Donald?"_

_"What ever, just sign the papers so I can go home."_

Daisy: Donald, I have to know their names first!

Donald: Let's just name them Spoiled and Stupid so we can get this over with.

Daisy: Fine, Spoiled and Stupid it is...though i'm not sure the neighbors will fell comfortable babysitting two kids named that.

;Duck Residence, 5 yrs. later;

_The children of destiny, the chosen ones who save Hyrule and_**-**

Spoiled: Whatever, now get out of our house!

QUACK!

Donald: Spoiled, no jumping on the bed! Stupid, no flinging food! Stop! (get's hit with pie.) I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BRAT!

Stupid: Aah, shut up, _Don!_

Donald: D-d-don't you call me that, boy!

Stupid: Don. Don. Don. Don. Don.

Donald: (starts to steam) Gah! Get your ass over here!

Stupid:(2 X faster) Don. Don. Don. Don. Don.

Ding Dong!

Donald: Oh, WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW!

Amy Rose: Hello, pizza delivery for Mr. Spoiled, that'll be $10.99, sir.

Spoiled: Here you go, baby. (Sees Amy's panties, resulting in him having a nosebleed.)

Amy: Bye, cutie.

Donald: Spoiled, you are in so much trouble!

E N D


	2. Kewlness and Schoolness

S P O I L E D & S T U P I D

K I D

I own Spoiled and Stupid. Kristen, Sandra, and Cassie belong to me, too. Amy belongs to Sonic. Zelda, Tingle, Beedle, and Ganon belong to LOZ. Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie, Goofy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie belong to Disney. I own Jr. Troopa's brother, Jr.Troopa and Kammy Koopa. Mrs. Wolfsbane belongs to CryssieofArk

Chapter 2

Starting School

Donald: Git your backpacks, brats.

Daisy: Donald! slap 

QUACK!

Hyrule School

Mrs. Wolfsbane: No tell me what 23 - 46 equals.

Stupid: Well, it isn't 23 because that would be irrelevant, if you subtract a big number from a small number, you would get a negative number, in which would mean that it is a lesser number than zero, like positive number never end, neither do negatives, so you obviously get an answer of -23, but if you would have said waht is 46 - 23, you would get an answer of 23, so I believe that you are incorrect, Mrs. Wolfsbane, for it is impossible to get a positive SUM of a negative if you add 46 to 23, it would make - 79, now wouldn't it, thank you, ma'am.

Spoiled: Go bro!

;After class;

Kristen: Hey, Sandra, Cassie, everytime I get near Stupid, I feel woozy.

END

Sorry if chapter was short.


	3. Christmas Joy and Total Love

S P O I L E D & S T U P I D

K I D

I own Spoiled and Stupid. Kristen, Sandra, and Cassie belong to me, too. Amy belongs to Sonic. Zelda, Tingle, Beedle, and Ganon belong to LOZ. Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie, Goofy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie belong to Disney. I own Jr. Troopa's brother, Jr.Troopa and Kammy Koopa.

Chapter 3

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

1. Spoiled: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, an angry duck named Don.

2. Stupid: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two metal gears, and an angry duck named Dog!

Donald: It's Donald, you boobs!

3. Daisy: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three zebra fur sheets, two metal gears, and one angry duck named Dun!

Spoiled: Whoa, he's steaming, cool!

Donald: Gah! It's Donald, you stubborn bitch!

smack!

QUACK!

4. Jr.: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four Pocket Jr.s, three zebra fur sheets, two metal gears, and one angry duck named Duck!

QUACK!

5. Tingle: On the fifth day of Christmas Tingle's true love gave to him, five, um, golden rings? Four Pocket Jr.s, three zebra fur sheets, two metal gears, and one angry duck named Donald!

Quack.

6. Ganon: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six roasting duckies, five golden rings, four Pocket Jr.s, three zebra fur sheets, two metal gears, and one toasty and mad Don.

QUACK!

Jr. Shut up and listen! IT'S CHRISTMAS!

7. Spoiled: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven stripping women, six roasting duckies,five golden rings, four Pocket Jr.s, three zebra fur sheets, two metal gears, and one angry mad duck.

Donald: For the last time, STOP!

8. Stupid:Uh, I forgot my lines, never mind...


End file.
